Family
by tv-addict007
Summary: Tony has a daughter and no one except Gibbs and Ducky knows about her. What happens when they'll find out? How will they react? Eventually TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When agent DiNozzo looked at his watch, it was quite late. The sky was deep black and the night was already full on display. To be exact, it was already 1:23am. A short sigh slipped out of his lips when he got his bag from the car and locked it. He had hoped to come home earlier and spend some time with his daughter, but lately it was quite a mess at NCIS.

First the hunt for Bodnar and now they have a wanna-be investigator who is watching every move they make and who wants to pin the murder of Bodnar to the team.

Tony just hoped that the guy would soon leave again without causing too much damage to the team. He didn't like him and he had the feeling that this snoop had especially picked out him to take the responsibility for the murder of Bodnar. Tony didn't know what to do if he would actually manage to pin the murder on him. He had a 14 year old daughter of whom he had to think about, even when he would willingly take a hit for the team when he had to, but he couldn't go to jail.

He had made many enemies in the course of his life. He had brought many gangsters behind bars and they certainly would pay him a visit. A visit he would presumably not survive. Besides, it would break his heart to be taken away from his daughter for more than a week.

Amelia Joan DiNozzo. That's the name of his daughter whom means everything to him. She's the sun he was circling around and if he had only the feeling that somebody wanted to hurt her, he would become quite nasty.

At that time she was born, Amelia wasn't planned, but he never regretted the night she had been conceived. When Amelia's mother, Joan Marten, had called and had told him that she was pregnant, his world broke for the first time. Tony had a lot to deal with then. He had just started a new job, had broken up with Wendy and Joan had only been a One Night Stand. He didn't know what he had to do and raising a child hadn't been included in his plans then. But he promised Joan that he'd help her with the child and soon they had decided to move in together so that they hadn't had to pay for two apartments.

After a while they had gotten to know each other better and soon after that they had started a real relationship. Everything had run smoothly and in spite of the initial difficulties and uncertainty, everybody had been happy and the birth of their daughter should have increased their happy life. When Joan had been brought to the hospital because the baby was on the way, Tony had just been out arresting a suspect with his new partner Tyson Cole. As soon as he had gotten the phone call from the hospital he had driven to the hospital as fast as possible while Cole had brought the suspect in. He had made a short stop at a flower shop on the way to the hospital and couldn't wait to see Joan with the baby in her arms, but apparently the day shouldn't have become the happiest day in their life. No, for Tony this happy day of the birth of his wonderful daughter had forever been overshadowed by a tragedy.

**- Flashback -**

When Tony arrived at the hospital the doctor was already waiting for him and told him that there had been complications and that Joan had died while giving birth to their daughter. Suddenly Tony felt lost. He was alone with a small baby and he didn't know how he should manage the situation. He and Joan had already planned out their future. A year after the birth they had wanted to marry. Joan had wanted to continue her study and become a teacher. They had looked around for a bigger apartment. But it shouldn't be. The moment the doctor told that Joan was dead, Tony was lost.

He didn't know what to do and he didn't know how he got to the newborn station. The doctor has said something, but he didn't listen. Tony had torn himself away from his thoughts when the doctor rambled something that he didn't quiet understand completely and had pointed to a bed in the middle.

"How should your daughter be named, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony stared at the baby that was lying in this small basket and his heartbeat quickened. His daughter. This small human being was his daughter and he hadn't grasped it yet. He had no idea how he should do all these things without Joan, but at this moment he swore to himself and to Joan that he would do everything in his power to make their daughter's life wonderful. He pulled away from his thoughts by the time he looked at the doctor again. God, he didn't even remember the name of the doctor.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have a wonderful and healthy daughter now. I'm sure Miss Marten would be proud of her daughter."

„Amelia." It was just an inaudibly whisper from Tony.

"Could you repeat that?"

Tony cleared his throat and spoke a little bit louder. "Amelia. Joan wanted to name her Amelia."

"That's a beautiful name. Do you want to change or add anything?"

Tony looked incessantly to his daughter. This small miracle that was lying there in front of him. "I would like to name her Amelia Joan."

The doctor nodded. „Then I will put it down on the birth certificate. If you want you can go to her."

"Thanks." Tony went into the room to his daughter. He touched her small hand with his index finger and was immediately wrapped around the finger by her. She looked so perfect. Those tiny fingers and tiny toes, her rosy cheeks, her beaming and sparkling green eyes. She was wonderful and Tony already aged 15 years only thinking about all the admirers she would have. He would have a lot of work when the time came around, getting to know each potential boyfriend, showing every one of them that if they hurt her they'd have to deal with him. He even thought that a background check couldn't hurt either. The only thing he was afraid of was, that somebody of the Malacuso family might take revenge on her, because he had infiltrated them and he had been the reason that two of them had gotten arrested.

**- End of Flashback -**

Because of his worries that somebody might harm her to get revenge, he had kept her existence a secret. Only a few people knew that he had a daughter. In fact only two people at NCIS knew about Amelia because he trusted them since the beginning. These two people were Ducky and Gibbs. He had entrusted them with the life of his daughter and until this very moment they hadn't disappoint him. His daughter idolized the two of them and had both of them instantly wrapped around her little finger. They couldn't say 'no' to her and Amelia's wish was their command. In the past Gibbs sometimes would have let Tony go home early so that he could look after Amelia.

When Ziva had stayed over as she was recovering from the loss of her father and to hide from Bodnar, Amelia had slept at a friend's. Thank god Ziva hadn't been there for long and hadn't discovered Amelia's room. To draw no suspicion he had slept on the couch, although he could also have slept in Amelia's bed. Not that he had something against Ziva, on the contrary, he liked her and had also developed feelings for her, but after all the time he didn't know how to explain his daughter to her. Amelia knew that none of her father's colleagues knew of her and because she knows the reason why he is doing this, she understands him. Although she had told him often enough that nothing was going to happen, he was too protective of her to expose her to the world of NCIS. When he was at work and Amelia wasn't at school, his neighbor, Luisa, watched her.

Luisa Sinclare was a 65 year old and retired office secretary. Her husband, James Sinclare, had died two years ago and it had hit everybody in the house, because everybody loved the Sinclares. Both were helpful and caring. If there were any problems, you could go to them. After her husband's death Luisa had caught herself again fast. She told everybody who announced their sympathy to her that everything was alright and that James had had a fulfilled life. And when the time came she'd see him again in their next life. Luisa was like a mother for Tony and that's sometimes reassuring, because his biological mother had passed away very early in his life.

Senior, Tony's dad, came every now and then to visit his granddaughter, but his affairs and his money were mostly more important to him. Tony had been surprised that Senior had wanted to celebrate Christmas with them last year. The reason he had thrown Senior out of his home because he had slept with his neighbor in his bed hadn't really been the main reason. No, he didn't throw him out because he had slept with his irritating neighbor. No, he had thrown him out because of his daughter. She hadn't had to know how her grandfather really was as a person and if she had came home earlier from one of her friend's, she would have seen something that Tony hoped she still wouldn't see for a very long time. The bed, he had dealt with although it disgusted him, but to create such a situation without thinking of Amelia first, Tony had seen red.

Tony teared himself out of his thoughts and went to the front door. He didn't know how long he had stood there, just lost in thoughts in front of the door. Maybe ten minutes. Tony unlocked the door and entered the small apartment. The apartment was dark which was normal, considering it was already after 1:30am. Amelia was most likely fast asleep and Luisa had certainly found a comfortable place too. He was so grateful for Luisa. Without her he wouldn't know how to manage everything.

He found Luisa on the couch. A blanket was covering her legs and a book laid open on her belly. As much as he wanted to let her sleep, the couch was not good for her back and she would regret it in the morning. Tony had often told her that if he was running late she should sleep in his bed. She always declined his offer and said to him that she only lived two doors down the corridor and the path to her bed wouldn't be that far.

Tony kneeled next to her and shook her shoulder lightly. "Hey Luisa, wake up."

Luisa blinked confused until she remembered where she was. "Anthony? What time is it?"

"It's late, Lu. You should go to bed."

Luisa sat up slowly and put the book that she had read on the coffee table. "You're right. An old lady like me needs her beauty sleep."

"Were there any problems while I was at work?"

Luisa smiled softly at Tony and put her hand on his right cheek. "Oh kid, Amelia was an angel like always. She came home, ate something and made her homework. After that I took her grocery shopping and the rest of the evening she studied for a test. She went to bed around 10:00pm."

"Good. I don't really think that I ever have to worry that my daughter would do something she shouldn't do."

"No no, she is a sweet little girl. You are very lucky to have such a beautiful and nice daughter."

At that, Tony had to smirk. "I know. I still don't know what I did to deserve her as my daughter but I'm grateful for that."

Luisa laughed softly so that she wouldn't wake up Amelia. "Well, the paths of the lord are inexplicable." With that Luisa got up and went to the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."

Tony didn't turn on the light on his way to his bedroom. He knew the way by heart. Before he went into his room he looked after his daughter. There she laid on her bed; half her covers laying on the ground, her brown hair completely covering her pillow.

Tony entered the room and picked up her cover so that he could cover her again.

Amelia woke for a short moment and her green eyes were looking at him sleepily. "Dad?"

"Sshhhh, Jojo. Go back to sleep." Tony pulled a wisp of her from her face and she was already fast asleep again. His little angel. He stood up and left her room quietly. Slowly Tony went to his room and changed his clothes. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and went to bed. Gibbs had told them that they could come in at 9am. That meant he could have breakfast with his daughter. These were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

**So this was the first chapter. I hope that it isn't that bad. Please tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Firstly, I'd like to thank you for the positive response. It meant a lot to me. Secondly, I want to apologize for the long wait but we have problems with flooding in Germany at the moment so that I couldn't update until now.**

**But here is the next chapter and I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Amelia woke up by some noise coming from the kitchen. She turned around to look at her alarm clock and groaned loudly when she saw it was only 7am. She could hardly wait for the day to be over and the weekend to start. Then she could finally sleep in again. She hoped that Uncle Gibbs had some mercy for her dad so that he didn't have to work on the weekend. They hadn't spent much time together for some weeks now and she really would like to spend some time with her dad again.

She looked at her clock and considered for a moment to close her eyes again, but then decided against it. It would be pointless because her dad would wake her up in 10 minutes anyway. She got up and stretched her tired limbs and made her way into the kitchen where her father was already working on preparing breakfast.

"Dad, do you know how early it is?"

Tony turned around to face his daughter who still looked half asleep with her pyjamas on, unruly hair and half closed green eyes. "Oh, you're my daughter and believe me, I know exactly how you feel." The dramatic tone he had used for the last part of his sentence earned him an eye roll from Amelia.

"Takes Gibbs mercy on you and lets you come in late?"

"How do you know that I didn't just overslept and making use of the morning?"

"You are too scared of Gibbs to do that." She grinned teasingly at him.

"Ha! You're funny but you're right. Gibbs told us to come in at 9am and I thought that we could eat breakfast together and I could drive you to school later."

"Wow, breakfast and a free drive to school. What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time you made breakfast and drove me to school you told me you were going to Berlin. What's the reason this time?" Amelia took a seat at the table where her dad already had set the table with cutlery and a cup of hot chocolate. She looked at him and tried to find out whether he held back something or not.

Tony let out an indignantly breath. "That was just once!"

"The time before that you announced that I had to sleep one or two nights at Penny's place because your colleague would be over and before that you apologized for making me worry when this crazy man blew up a bomb at NCIS and … "

"Alright, alright. I think I get it." Tony put down a plate with pancakes in front of her. "I know I'm not the best dad in the world and sometimes it's hard with me and my job … " Now he looked into his daughter's eyes and the corners of his mouth slightly went up. " … and I also know you normally have breakfast with Luisa because I'm either already or still at work or, in rare situations, overslept."

Amelia grinned at that, too.

"But I'm trying and I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life and I will forever and always be there for you. We are a team and we will always be a team."

"Dad, for me you are the best dad in the whole world. I wouldn't want another one."

He smiled softly at his daughter. "Thanks, my little angel. That means a lot to me." Tony took a gulp from his coffee. "You should eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Don't you want anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you at home on the weekend?"

"Don't know yet. But it seems like I will be at home," he responded.

"That means we could do something again?"

"Don't get your hopes up too soon, trust Gibbs to find something to work on. But if you want you can plan some things we could do if I actually do have a free weekend."

Both of them heared the front door and a few seconds later Luisa came into the room.

"Good morning, you two sweethearts. I hope you had a good night." She looked at the plate with the pancakes. „Breakfast? Anthony, do you want to tell us something?"

Amelia lifted a brow and smirked at her dad.

Tony only rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I have nothing to tell you. I just felt like making breakfast and you should take advantage of that and dig in as long as it's still warm."

Tony's mobile phone rang next to Amelia on the table. Just before he could have reached for it Amelia already had taken it. She looked at the display and saw the caller ID.

"Oooohhh, dad! Ziva is calling," Amelia teased and in that moment he realized again that his daughter was not just an angel. Sometimes she could be evil, too, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Tony stepped out of the elevator and entered the office. Ziva had called to inform him that the team, on Vance's orders, had to come in earlier.

Tony had no doubt that it had something to do with Agent Parson's investigating the murder of Bodnar. Because of that he couldn't have driven his daughter to school, but Tony had the feeling that he was the only one angry about it. Tony thought that it suited Amelia not to be driven to school by her old man. Even if he didn't want to admit it completely, his daughter now was a teenager. And most teenagers thought of being driven to school by your dad as embarrassing. He probably should be glad that she still liked to do something with him.

Tony put his backpack on the ground next to his desk and sat down. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and prepared mentally for the day.

Ziva and McGee were looking blankly at their colleague.

"Good morning, Tony. Long night?" Ziva asked.

Tony opened his eyes again and looked at Ziva. Her hair was open and wavy. She wore a blue and white, plaid shirt and black pants. She is breathtaking as always. "Let's say the night was a little bit too short."

"Hot date? How old was she this time? 25?" Tim teased him and Ziva couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"Funny, really McNosey, but I have to disappoint you. It was just really late 'till I could go home yesterday. I finally got home at half past one."

Ziva looked worried at Tony. "Did Agent Parsons interview you for that long?"

Agent Parsons had interviewed the team the whole day, but normally it only took half an hour. If what Tony said was true, then Parsons took hours to get something out of Tony. Ziva hoped that Tony didn't have to take the responsibility for her actions.

"You haven't told him anything, have you?" McGee asked.

"No Probie, I have not told him anything. God, why does everyone ask so many questions these days? I am not a diary you can ask what happened when and where! Nobody is going to find out anything from me. "

"Tony when the situation is getting too messy then I want you to tell Parsons the truth. I can deal with it. "

In that moment Gibbs came into the bullpen with a coffee in hand. "Forget it Ziva, listen to DiNozzo. Nobody is going to say anything to anyone. "

"Why did we have to come in early, boss?"

"Agent Parsons wants to continue with the interviews."

"Again?!" Tony looked dumbfounded at Gibbs. "Does he even still have questions to ask? I had the feeling that he asked every question he had yesterday. Or does he think that our answers are going to change daily and he just has to wait until he likes our answers?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo. You can ask him that. At the moment he is with the director."

"Does that mean we still don't get a new case anytime soon?" asks McGee.

"No, McGee. Today we're still fully available for Agent Parsons."

An annoyed groan was heard in the bull pen. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe that he sat in front of this Agent pain-in-the-ass Parsons again and is being questioned. Does this guy not notice that he won't get the answers he wants from him? Tony had looked at the clock when the questioning started and by now ten minutes had passed already. He could only hope that it wouldn't be hours again, so that he was be able to go home on time.

An hour ago Gibbs had told them that they were off this weekend and they didn't have to come to work until Monday.

"Agent DiNozzo are you even listening to me?"

At that, Parsons had Tony's full attention again, although Tony still looked uninterested at him. "Agent Parsons, I still don't fully get it. Why exactly I am here again? I already answered all your questions yesterday."

"That's right. You seem to be a smart guy. Do you really want to risk it that you could possibly be held responsible for the murder of Bodnar, I don't care which one of you has to pay for that, but I don't think that your daughter wants to visit her dad in jail."

All his lack of interest was gone and Tony sat up straight and gave Parsons a death glare. "How do you know about my daughter?"

Parsons looked content now. He wanted a reaction from Tony and had gotten one. "Agent DiNozzo I do my job thoroughly and I can assure you that I always find every secret, even if it's protected very good."

"I am warning you, Agent Parsons. If you are going to threaten me or my daughter then I can assure you that you will regret that very quickly!" With that Tony stood up and exited the room. "The interview is over."

Parsons didn't even flinch when the door fell shut with a bang. The things finally got interesting. _You just have to find the weakness and I just found a big one._ With a small grin on the face Parsons collected his files and left the room.

* * *

Gibbs saw his agent storming into the bullpen angrily and sitting down at his desk. McGee was in Abby's lab at the moment but Ziva was sitting at her desk and she had noticed Tony's bad mood. Fortunately she didn't question it. Tony looked around on his desk and found some papers to staple. Tony hit the staple of paper a few times, so that Ziva looked up again and considered saying something after all. But before she could say anything, Gibbs got up and signaled to Tony to follow him to the elevator. Ziva looked after them and saw them disappear into the elevator.

In the elevator Gibbs pushed the emergency switch to stop the elevator and turned to DiNozzo who just stared straight at the elevator doors. "What did Parsons do to get you in such a bad mood?"

"The ass dared to threaten me and Jo. Gibbs I'm not going to accept that!"

"Yes you do. He can do nothing to you. How does he even know about Jo?"

"I have no idea. He just said that he does his job thoroughly and that he misses nothing. I swear to you Gibbs, if he ever dares to mention my daughter again then …"

"Tony, calm down. There is no point going after Parsons now. Go home, do something nice with your daughter and come in relaxed on Monday. Parsons can ask and threaten as much as he wants to but I won't let him hurt the team and certainly not Jo! Do you understand?"

In the meantime Tony had calmed down and looked, now more relaxed, at Gibbs. "Okay. Anything else you want to say?"

Now that DiNozzo had calmed down, the tension went away and Gibbs hit the emergency switch again, smiling. "One thing. I'd be pleased to see Jo again sometime soon. Haven't seen her for a while now. I miss your little girl."

"This evening! Steak and a movie?"

Gibbs nods. "Deal, now go home and spend some time with Jo. You'll feel better."

"I always feel better after spending time with her."

The door opened and both return to the bullpen. While Tony and Gibbs had been in the elevator, McGee had returned from Abby and he now couldn't hold back a comment when he saw Tony packing his bag.

"A date Tony?" McGee asked curious. Tony always snoops in their private lives, so why shouldn't he interfere in Tony's plans?

"Yes McGee, I have someone to meet."

That answer caused Ziva's curiosity and interest to wake up. She tried to keep a straight and emotionless face but she could already feel the jealousy coming up inside of herself. As much as she wanted to ignore her feelings for Tony, they always came up again in situations like this. She thought that she and Tony were getting closer but after everything that had happened with her father and Bodnar, the improvement had seemed to stop and there were only occasional moments when an improvement was seen again. Nevertheless she pushed her feelings away and tried to find out about Tony's date as much as she could.

"And who is it this time? A student? A model? A waitress?" Ziva asked.

"Why so curious?" shot Tony back at Ziva.

McGee lets out a sarcastic laugher. "You always poke in our private life until you know everything. You want to know about our whole private life. Why shouldn't we do the same with yours?"

Tony looked mischievously over to Gibbs who in return gave him a questioning look. Why should he not have a little fun with this situation? "Well, what shall I say? She is wonderful, her hair brilliantly wavy and maroon, her emerald-green eyes shine so brightly as if they could see directly into your soul, her charisma brings you immediately in a better mood and she is so clever. If I had to use a word for her, which is quite difficult, because you can't just limit it to one word, then the word would be 'perfect', because that exactly is what she is. Perfection."

It is amazing how quiet it had become in the bull pen. While Gibbs grinned and shook his head, Ziva and McGee stared at Tony in bewilderment. It was not the choice of words which Tony used or what he had said in general that caused the agents to pause, but how he had said it. So full of love and admiration. It was not normal for Tony to show such feelings.

Ziva swallowed down her nervousness and jealousy that is was raging on with full force within her while Tony worshiped his date and she put on one of her best poker faces she could offer. "Sounds like you are in love with her."

Tony took his bag and was walking to the elevator when he looked over his shoulder to reply. "Well, I am hopelessly defeated by her charm and I read every wish from her lips." He entered the elevator and wished his colleagues a good and relaxing weekend.

* * *

**I'm happy about every Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the positive response.**

**The next chapter is finished. Hope it's okay. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was seven in the evening and Ziva was just on the way to Gibbs. She didn't know what she should do. All the time she thought about Tony and his date. How he had talked about her! As if he was a school boy who had fallen in love for the first time. Ziva didn't know why she got so upset about it. After all she has no rights at Tony and if he wanted to meet somebody, he could do it. She had no problem with it.

Okay. That was a lie, but what did she really expect? These mixed signals all the time and their latest hunt after Bodnar had dictated her life until now. There was no space for Tony and her feelings for him. Yet he always came running to her and stood by her side.

The thought about spending the whole evening thinking about this made her shudder. She had to do something. Anything. The only question is what should she do? Abby was bowling with the nuns, which meant she won't have time to go clubbing with her and she didn't want to go alone. All her other friends already had plans too. McGee was having dinner with his sister. They hadn't seen each other in ages. Gibbs was presumably working on something in his basement again but this would be better than sitting at home thinking about all the complicated things in her life. She grabbed her jacket and went to her car. A peaceful company and some bourbon were waiting for her.

When she arrived at Gibbs' she exited her car and slowly made her way to his house as she suddenly stopped. There was a car. A car she knew very well. Well, as good as she can know Tony's rental car. But what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be on his date?

Slowly, Ziva was sure that it had been a good decision to go to Gibbs. Maybe she can solve the secret about this mysterious beauty which has apparently captured Tony's heart. Determined she went to the front door and entered. She heard the television in the living room and went into it.

She spotted three people on the couch. Gibbs was sitting on the left side and Tony on the right side, but she didn't recognize the person in the middle of them. The only thing she could see of this person was the back of her head and her brown hair. According to the long brown hair it has to be a woman. However, what bothered her the most was that this woman had her head on Tony's chest. Tony's left arm was wrapped around her.

Now Ziva didn't know what to do. Should she make her presence known or should she quietly disappear again? Why was Tony with his date even at Gibbs'?

She decided on a tactical retreat. Maybe she should grill Tony for some answers on Monday. But before she could reach the front door she heard Gibbs behind her. "Ziva?"

Shocked that she had been discovered she slowly turned around. She saw that Tony was now standing next to Gibbs and was staring disbelieving at her.

"Ziva what are you doing here?"

She was just about to give a reply to Tony when she saw a third person next to the two men. The woman. The woman that had just laid comfortably in Tony's arms a moment ago. Now she was confused. This woman was not a woman. Well, not yet. The third person is a teenager girl. Ziva had the feeling that there was something going on.

Tony followed her glance to Amelia and groaned internally. At the beginning, when Ziva was new in the team, he didn't know whether he could trust her or not, which is why he kept the existence of his daughter to himself. With time their partnership and friendship had grown and he could have told her about Amelia. The only problem was that he did not know how to do so. How do you tell somebody whom you already had known for over one year that you have a child? He has got the same problem with the others. He had never told Kate about Amelia, although he often had been on the verge of simply letting the cat out of the bag. But in one point Tony was sure, he didn't want that Ziva got to know about Amelia like this. Although he should have known that Ziva was the one to get to know about his secret first. They were too close and it was a miracle that she didn't learn about this earlier.

Ziva was first to speak. "Should you not be on your date, Tony?"

"I'm in the middle of it. But what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"I wanted to visit Gibbs. Is she your 'date'? A little bit young for you, don't you think? But this is nothing new, is it? The younger the better." Ziva was angry and attacked him with her words.

„Okay too much information," interrupts the girl their conversation that developed slowly into an argument while Gibbs let things go on and just watched them. It was not his place to tell her about Amelia. No, Tony had to deal with this on his own.

"You must be Ziva. I have heard a lot about you." The girl came closer and offered Ziva her hand.

So strange this situation may be, Ziva liked the direct nature of the girl. She accepted the hand and shook it. "I would like to say that I know a lot about you, too, but until know I never heard of you." Indeed, the situation was really absurd.

The girl shrugs her shoulder. "I know, but it looks like that will change from now on."

"Ziva … " Tony interrupted before one of the women could say something else. "I want to introduce you to Amelia." He made himself ready for the worst case scenario. "She is my daughter."

Silence. No one moved. Gibbs is the first to react. "I get the bourbon. I think we all need a glass now."

"Daughter? You have a daughter?" Ziva asked confused. "And Gibbs knew about that?"

"Ziva believe me when I tell you that I didn't want you to find out like that! Over the years I often wondered how to tell you."

"Who else knows that you have a daughter?"

"At NCIS?" Tony asked just to be sure and gets a nod from her.

"Apart from Gibbs, only Duckie knows. Nobody else. You are the third one to know about Jo."

"Jo?"

"Her full name is Amelia Joan DiNozzo. I often call her Jo or Jojo. That came with the years."

"I still can't believe it. You have a daughter."

"Well, yes … " Tony wanted to interrupt her, but she spoke again.

"A daughter who is already in her teens." Now Ziva finally looked at Tony again, but when he saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes he wished he wouldn't. "A daughter our team does not even know about. Our team that is like a family."

"Ziva … "

"I should go." Ziva went to the front door.

"Ziva! Wait … "

She turned around to face Tony when passing the threshold. "You know I thought we could trust each other, that we can tell each other such things. Do you remember? Your 'post-elevator-us'? Why do you expect me to tell you everything that goes on in my life, with my father and Bodnar, if you cannot even tell me that you have a daughter?"

Tony didn't reply and just stared at his partner. What should he say? He could understand her. If the roles were reversed he would, too, be angry and disappointed that she didn't tell him. After so many years of being partners you find out that the partner you worked with for so many years has a kid. You question how much you really know your partner. Ziva wasn't sure if she'd have liked it more to catch him with another woman. She could have dealt with that. That would be the Tony she knew. Not this Tony. The Tony who was a father.

After a minute Tony still hadn't responded and Ziva turned to go resigned and just left Tony wordlessly.

"Did you really think that you could keep my existence forever a secret to your colleagues?" Tony turns to his daughter who now sat on a step from where she quietly had watched the conversation between her father and Ziva. "I told you that you should have told them. I even remember that I have told you that quite a few times over the years. Such things never stay a secret."

Tony sat down on the step next to Amelia. She wrapped her right arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ohh, Jojo. I messed up."

* * *

Ziva was furious. Furious and hurt. How could she, after all these years in which he was her partner, her friend, maybe even her best friend, not know that he had a daughter? She understood that he didn't want to tell her when she first joined the team, but after eight years? Eight years in which they had worked side by side and always had each other's back? She thought he would trust her more than that.

She had to admit that there had been many questionable situations, at first Jeanne, Michael, Somalia, Ray and E.J. and lately her father and Bodnar. But after all these experiences the relationship between them should have been stronger than ever. But maybe she have misinterpreted it. Who knows when he would have told her about his daughter if she hadn't interrupted their evening at Gibbs'? Maybe never. But if this would have been the case they could have never become a couple. He cannot simply start something with her and at the same time conceal that he had a daughter.

Ziva opened the door to her apartment and frowned. She had the feeling that she was not alone. She cursed herself for leaving her gun on her dresser in her bedroom. She had been in such a hurry to go to Gibbs, in search for some distraction from her thoughts that she hadn't thought about it.

She entered her apartment slowly. Her eyes searched the darkness for any intruder. Nobody was in her living room and otherwise there were no indications that something was missing or had been moved. Did she just image everything and her instinct played her a prank?

She stepped into the open kitchen slowly and saw a figure that had its back to her. She remembered that she kept a spare gun in one of the drawers behind her. Carefully, so that the burglar wouldn't be alarmed of her presence, she crept backwards to get to the drawer. Her eyes remained on the intruder, so that she could react quickly if he would turn around and discover her. She opened the drawer and got out the gun. She aimed at the intruder and made her presence known.

"NCIS turn around slowly and put your hands were I can see them. If I notice that you are trying something, I will shoot." Ziva was still furious and to shoot a bugler would suit her already sour mood. She almost wanted him to attack her, because then she had a chance to work off her fury and her disappointment.

The stranger held up his hands and turned around slowly. Ziva was shocked when she realized who stood in front of her. She hadn't thought she would see him again. Not that fast.

"Hello Ziva."

She stared at him unbelievingly. What did he want here? She thought they had clarified everything? "Adam?"

"I'm sorry I'm intruding your privacy just like that, but after some time I thought that I should better wait in your apartment. Some of your neighbors started to give me strange looks," Adam explained and a grin accompanied the last part of the sentence.

Ziva recovered from her shock, secured the gun and put it back in the drawer. "What do you want, Adam?"

"I was worried about you. I heard you were in a car accident. And then I heard from one of my sources that you killed Bodnar. Is that true?" Adam asked.

"Bodnar is dead if you meant that. But you didn't have to come all the way for that, am I correct."

"I wanted to be sure that you were alright," Adam said and got closer to her. Very close. Since she stood with her back already against her drawer she couldn't back away. Adam lifted his hand and caressed her cheek softly.

They stared into each other's eyes and nobody even dared to blink. Slowly he lowered his head to Ziva's until she felt his lips on hers.

Ziva didn't respond to the kiss. For her it was just a one night stand, but Adam wasn't put off of her resistance and continued kissing her.

She put her hands on his chest and wanted to push him away from her, as her fury and her disappointment about Tony came back again. Instead of pushing Adam away from her, her hands slid from his chest to his neck and pressed his head even further to her. She started kissing him deep and passionately. After a while Ziva kissed his neck and started to open his shirt. More and more clothes were removed and scattered all around her apartment on their way to her bedroom. For the rest of the night Ziva had found a solution to escape from her thoughts.

* * *

**I thought that I'm going to make things a little bit difficult for the characters.**

**Don't worry. I still plan for Tony and Ziva to get together. Just not yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the little delay.**

**Thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tony was tired when he arrived at NCIS. Gibbs had told him that Vance wanted them in on Saturday. He couldn't sleep. Soon after Ziva had left him standing on Gibbs' porch, he and Jo have said their goodbyes, too. The evening was ruined and Tony felt miserable. He had the feeling to have betrayed his partner and best friend. When they arrived at home, both DiNozzos went to bed, but Tony couldn't fall asleep. All night he thought about how to straighten things out with Ziva again. Maybe it was time to introduce Amelia to the team. Simply spill the truth and hope that it wouldn't be as bad as with Ziva. For her, he definitely has to contrive something else to get on her good side again. But what?

Tony brooded almost the whole night until sleep caught up with him at 3am. Three hours later his alarm clock rang and Tony reluctantly got up. He got dressed and wrote on a short slip of paper a message for his daughter, telling her that she should come to NCIS after visiting her best friend.

Disgruntled, Tony sat down at his desk. He only hoped that today was not another one of these days where Parsons tries to snoop around. Today, he didn't need this. He also didn't know at all how he should behave in Ziva's company.

When Tony's computer started, he felt his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket. He got it out and saw that he has a text from Jo.

_Are you sure?_ Apparently she had found his note. Even if he would have liked to talk personally with her about her coming to NCIS, he didn't want to wake her up so early. Not when she has the chance to sleep in.

_I am sure. I've kept this secret now too long for myself. You are right, it will nothing happen to you if my colleagues know about you. You will certainly like it here. I'll inform Luisa that you'll spend the midday at NCIS. See you later, love you._

Just as he wanted to put his mobile phone away again he got an answer from Jo. _I love you, too. Don't worry, everything will be alright._

Tony had to smile when he read the words. His daughter had always had a reassuring influence on him. Tony looked briefly around. None of his team members were here. However, with Gibbs he never was sure. If he wasn't there in the mornings, then it was because he was away again to get a coffee or to do other things. If Tony wouldn't know better, he'd think the man sleeps at NCIS.

Tony got up and went to the stairs. He had to talk to Vance. It was time that Amelia was noted in his personnel file. He considered briefly how Vance would react if he heard that he has a daughter.

„Good morning." he welcomed Cynthia who is, as usual, freshly and cheerfully at work as the secretary of the director.

„Good morning agent DiNozzo. You're quite punctual today." she smiled at him friendly.

„Well, couldn't sleep properly. Can I go in or is this a bad time?" he pointed to Vance' office.

„No, you can go in."

„Thanks." Tony knocked at the door to announce his entry and opened it. Vance looked up and was surprised to see Agent DiNozzo.

„Agent DiNozzo. What can I do for you?" asked Vance. Everyone who went to Vance has always the feeling that he concentrates completely upon the guest and tries to solve the problems of his agents.

„I'd like to have a correction be made to my personal files." Good start, very neutral.

„And what should be corrected?"

„I have a daughter." And from neutral to jumping from a cliff. Very well DiNozzo. Simple like a band aid. If you tear it of fast, then it hurts not that much.

„A daughter?" Vance looked calmer than Ziva did yesterday. He hoped that the others will take it also better than Ziva.

„Yes, sir. Amelia Joan DiNozzo. She is 14 years old. Her mother died while giving birth to her."

„Does that mean that you kept your daughter as a secret for the last 14 years?"

„For safety reasons I wanted that this information remained confidential. Only Gibbs and Ducky knew about her. I've made too many enemies during my time as a cop and even more here at NCIS. I didn't want to challenge destiny."

„The father in me understands that. I will inform the personnel department and they'll get in contact with you. Is there anything else?"

„No, that was all, sir."

„Then go back to work. It's bad enough that Parsons keeps my Agents from doing their work."

„Understood, sir. Thanks for understanding my situation."

When Tony arrived at the stairs to go down to the bullpen, he saw that his colleagues were finally there. But while McGee sat at his desk, every trace of Ziva was missing. Though her bag stood next to her desk, she was nowhere in sight. Did she avoid him?

„Good morning, McGee. Where is Ziva?"

„Morning, Tony. Parsons is with Ziva in the interrogating room. Apparently he hasn't finished his interrogating yet."

„Thanks, McGee." Tony walked in direction of the lift. As soon as Parsons was done with Ziva, he will speak to her about yesterday. Why needlessly postpone it? They are partners and as partners they have to be able to work together. Tony prayed that Parsons didn't need too long.

* * *

Tony stood bewildered behind the one-way-mirror of the interrogating room. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He had told her at the airport, before she had flown to Israel to bury her father that she is not alone and after eight years she should know that he was always there for her. He would give her everything she'd need. He'd do everything for her, but apparently she had another view. It had to be that when she feels alone, she'll rather sleep with the next best man instead of calling her partner who would always protect her.

Tony felt sick. Why did she feel alone when she should know that the whole team stood behind her? Has she even taken it into consideration to call him? Tony felt how his heart broke. He had thought that after so many years and so many missed opportunities, something would finally happen between them. They were so close to each other like never before, but obviously they were more distant to each other than ever and Tony it hadn't noticed it. How often did he want to allow a woman to break his heart?

Tony gathered all his courage and swallowed the fury, disappointment and pain. At this moment he had decided that this was the last time a woman broke his heart. He won't ever let that happen again. Never. He straightened his shirt and his jacket and stormed out of the room. He tore the door open to the interrogation room and saw that both Parsons and Ziva were staring at him with a questioning look.

„The interrogation is over." His glare was of full determination and his face was rock-hard. Tony only looked at Parsons who broke off the eye contact after one minute, took his things and left the room without another word.

Ziva just stared unbelievingly at Tony. How much had he heard? Had he heard about Adam? Though she still was angry with Tony, she began to worry. The situation between them was not good and another blow would make everything even worse. However, the expression on Tony's face and the hurt in his eyes, which he tried to hide, told a different story and she was sure that he knew it.

„Tony." Ziva started to explain, but she didn't know what she should say. Though she had said to Parsons that it was a moment of weakness and loneliness, but it explained not why she had slept again with Adam just yesterday. If Tony would know this, something surely would have broken in their relationship, something that wouldn't be able to be repaired. If this had not already happened of course. Lately they have gotten closer to each other, but this relationship was still growing and is still very fragile at the moment.

„You know I'm pretty sure that I have told you at the airport that you are not alone. I've said it even in Hebrew." Ziva didn't like the tone at all that he used. He looked resigned. She felt more and more guilty. Though they have no exclusive rights on each other, but it was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't see other people, but that was exactly what she had done. She had met another man and slept with him. Twice if you count last night too but fortunately Tony knew nothing about that.

„I thought that we got to a point in which we can trust ourselves unconditionally. We can talk with each other, without this whole drama." Tony continued. When Ziva heard this, she remembered that he has hid his daughter all these years from her and all emotions, the fury, the hurt and the disappointment, came up again.

„Well, Tony. This is exactly what I thought until yesterday, until I found out that my partner has a child! Tell me Tony, why out of all people you are raising a kid? You, who himself is still just a big kid!" Now spoke the fury from Ziva and she held nothing back. She let everything out. „You, who runs after every skirt he meets. Actually, are there more little DiNozzo's out there? I mean, with your number of one night stands this could be the case, or am I wrong? No wonder that you have to raise Amelia alone. What woman, who isn't completely crazy, would want to be with you?" Immediately after she had said this sentence, she tore her eyes open. She didn't want to say this. She saw that he looked surprised at her. Surprised about that, what he has just heard. Ziva gave herself mentally a head slap. Technically, she wanted to improve the situation and save what still was to save. But instead, she had made everything even worse. _Well done. You can certainly be lucky if he even wants to speak to you again Bravo!_

Tony's eyes were slightly watery and he had to swallow the lump in his throat, so that his voice wouldn't sound completely weak. „Jo's mother died while giving birth. And you are right, I am just a big kid myself and Jo is the one who does the raising. We raise ourselves mutually. And you are also right that probably no woman who isn't completely insane wants to be with me. I mean, I am a big kid who is single with a teenager daughter and has hard job. But I thought that I have found a woman who would be crazy enough and would ignore all this. I must have probably been mistaken, like I have always been mistaken. Lately I thought that we were finally on the same page, but apparently we not only are not on the same page, but we are in completely other books." Tony looked around the room as he searched for the words. „I am done. I don't want to do this anymore. Whatever this is between us that had gone on for years now, has to stop. I make an end to this right now. It's over."

Ziva watched stunned how Tony turned around and left the room. Had she just initialized the end of her partnership? She really hoped not.

* * *

Tony and Ziva avoided each other all morning. While McGee was with Parsons, Tony visited as many people as possible so that he didn't had to be alone with Ziva. One of them was Ducky. He wanted to tell him that Jo will be in at midday to get introduced to the team. While he was with Ducky, the older man couldn't stop to tell some stories about Amelia while she was younger. Tony was glad about the distraction and often had to laugh with Ducky when they remembered the funny times with Jo. She had become so big. Too fast if you asked Tony.

Because it would attract attention if he'd stay longer with Ducky, he had to go up to the others again. He was just in the lift when he got a text from Jo.

_I'm here. Waiting at the entrance._

Tony looked confused at his watch. Had he lost completely track of time? 12:00 o'clock. He didn't think that she would be here so early. Instead of going to the bullpen he went to meet his daughter at the entrance.

When he saw his daughter, his mood improved a little bit. He couldn't be in a bad mood when he was in the company of his daughter and when he was in a bad mood; his daughter always knew how to lighten him up again. When Jo saw her dad, she beamed at him and he couldn't keep the gentle smile from his lips.

„Hi, dad." she welcomed him with a hug.

„Hi, Jojo. You're here earlier that I thought you'd be."

„Penny had to go and get her brother from a friend's place and I thought it wouldn't hurt if I'm a bit early. Should I come back later?"

Tony put his right arm around her and led her to the direction of the lift. „No, no. Now is a good time."

„How does your plan look like? I still have to do some homework. Do you need me long?"

„You know Jo, sometimes I ask myself whether you are really my daughter. No DiNozzo likes to do its homework."

Jo laughed when the doors of the lift opened and you can already see Gibbs' team.

„You are working here? Wow, they weren't parsimoniously with the orange."

„Even after the bomb attack they have painted the walls orange again."

Gibbs was the first one who saw the two of them and met them at their way to the bullpen, which attracted the attention of McGee and Ziva.

„Amelia. Did something happen?" asked Gibbs anxiously. Amelia never comes to the NCIS and now she is standing right in front of him. It was only naturally that he concluded that something must have happened.

„No Uncle Gibbs. Everything is okay. My dad just finally decided to introduce me to the team."

Now Gibbs looked at DiNozzo. „Is this because of what happened yesterday?"

„I think it is long overdue. I don't want to keep Jo any longer a secret to the team."

„You're sure?" Gibbs asked DiNozzo again.

„Yes. I should have done it much earlier than today."

Together they walked to the bullpen. McGee watched the situation with interest, while Ziva tried to look uninterestedly and continued with her work. But from the corner of her eyes she watched every move Tony and Amelia made. Yesterday she was so furious and confused that she didn't look at Amelia at all. She had only concentrated upon Tony that she didn't notice the person they were actually arguing about.

Amelia was pretty. Her slightly wavy, brown hair fitted perfectly to her face and her green eyes seemed to shine. She was about two and a half heads smaller than Tony and had a sporty figure. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt, jeans and white Sneakers.

While she analyzed Amelia, she didn't notice that Tony said something. „There is something that I have kept secret for a long time now. Simply because of fear that something could happen, but I was often told that this secret is unnecessary and that nothing bad would happen and I think that is right." He looked at the faces of his co-workers. Well in one face. Ziva still didn't look up. He didn't know how to tell them. Just get out with this. "Okay, I'll just say it. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Amelia."

* * *

**So** **the rest of the team and NCIS gets to finally meet** **Jo. The reaction of the Team about Tony having a teenager daughter will be in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I try to update once a week, but since I haven't updated last week I think it is only fair to update twice this week.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nobody said a word and everybody had to cope with what just happened. Because of the fact that Ziva already knew who stood there in front of her, the shock wasn't quite as big for her as it was for McGee. What rather shocked her was that Tony introduced Amelia suddenly to the whole team. Even if she didn't know how she and Tony could clear the air between them, she knew that the first step in the right direction would be to get on with Amelia. After all, the girl wasn't responsible for their problems. She did nothing wrong.

She got up and approached Amelia. „Amelia, hi. I would like to apologize for yesterday. I was a little bit shocked and did not know how I should react. I think I have reacted the worst way possible and I'm sorry. Maybe we could start over again?"

For one moment Ziva thought that Amelia would decline, but then the girl beamed at her and offered Ziva her hand. „Hi, I am Amelia. But you can call me Jo. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've already heard a lot about you and I'm relieved to know that you look after my dad. "

Amelia had the feeling that she said something wrong, because Ziva stared a little bit cautiously and uncertainly at her dad, who avoided her stare completely. She wasn't sure, but something happened between the both of them and she decided to find out later what exactly happened. At the moment she only wanted to save the situation, before it's completely ruined. She looked over Ziva's shoulder to a man, she recognized with the knowledge she owned about the team, as Timothy McGee.

„And you must be McGee, right?"

„Em ….yeah, I'm Tim McGee. I'm sorry, normally I am not so laconic."

„I imagine, I mean you write whole novels." This got McGee's attention. „You read my novels?"

„Yes, or better said, the passages which my Dad had allowed me to read. I haven't read a complete book yet." replied Jo while shooting a specific look to Tony at the last part of this sentence.

„Hey, I still remember the deal, we have made. You wait until you are 15 years old and in return you're allowed to furnish your room completely new and after your taste. You should have negotiated harder if you liked to read the book so urgently and, nevertheless, you wouldn't dare to break our deal, do you?"

Jo shrugged with the shoulder and turned back to McGee again. „They're only a few months."

„When is your birthday?"

„In October. On the 16th of October, to be exact."

Ziva liked Amelia. She was pretty, clever and very open. She reminded Ziva a little bit of Tali. She was just like her. With that thought Ziva knew for sure that she will protect this girl. Even if it didn't look as good for her friendship with Tony at the moment, she would be there for the girl, if she should get in trouble. She smiled and tried to get out even more details of Jo. „What are your hobbies?"

Tony sat down at his desk. Everything was running well and Jo could do the rest without him. „I like to do many things in my free time. I like to read a lot of books, watch movies with my dad, I'm in a Spanish course and in a French course, once a week I take ballet lessons, play soft ball at school and my dad taught me how to play some music instruments. For example, I play the piano, guitar and violin."

„Woah! You're quite busy." When Amelia mentioned the piano, Ziva had to look briefly at Tony who looked full of pride at his daughter while he listened to her. Didn't he want to take some lessons from her a few years back? Obviously it was one of the first attempts from Tony's side to get closer to her. It was sweet. Sweet and so typical for Tony.

What surprised Ziva even more was that Gibbs just sat at his desk and listened to Jo. The surprising thing at this picture of him sitting silently at his desk was that little smile on his lips while he listened to her. At that moment Ziva knew that Amelia will never be safer than with the team. Nobody would let something happen to her.

„Okay, my little Einstein, you can go on bragging later. There is still somebody I have to introduce you to and if I won't do it in the next minutes, she'll kill me and make it look like an accident." Everybody knew who he was talking about. Abby.

Amelia said her goodbye to Agents McGee and David and of course also to Uncle Gibbs, with the promise to soon visit again. She made her way to Abby's lab with her dad and after that she'll make a beeline to Uncle Ducky.

* * *

Tony just came back from his break which he had taken later than the others so that he could drive Jo home. So nice it would have been to have her a little longer at NCIS, she had to go home. She didn't want to waste more time for her homework. Sometimes he really asked himself where she has this correctness come from. Not from him, that he is sure of, but he can also not imagine that she got it from Joan. Sure, Joan was an orderly person, but she also knew how to celebrate. After all they got to know each other that way. Was it how he raised her? But to him it made no difference, he was just grateful that she wasn't one of the many teenagers who are shouting at their parents and do forbidden things.

Introducing her to Abby was easier than expected. The two got on from the first minute and although Abby was angry at him for not knowing earlier about Amelia, she forgave him eventually. But not before letting him wait for his absolution for ten or so minutes. Abby immediately invited herself over for dinner the next day. Amelia was totally thrilled by Abby's look and Tony feared that soon he will have a Goth as a daughter. But she calmed him down on the drive home and said that it wouldn't be her style.

When Ducky was told that Abby will be over for dinner on Sunday, he also invited himself over and Jo couldn't wait for the day to be over. She agreed to cook something with her dad. So no matter whether he wanted to or not, he was assigned to be in the kitchen and cook dinner tomorrow by his daughter. Tony considered whether he should invite Luisa too and decided to ask her tomorrow. Tony was glad that tomorrow was Sunday and that he finally can get a good night's sleep.

Because nothing urgently was on his agenda for the day he decided to stop for coffee. He got his wallet out and looked at the queue when he suddenly stopped. There, on the bank beside the coffee stand was Ziva, but she wasn't alone. No, Adam Eshel was there also. Had she not said that it was just a one time thing? A moment of weakness? Tony's stomach flipped and he just wanted to turn around when he admonished himself internally. _You have told her that you're going to stop with that thing they had going on for years. You have told her that you're out. Be a man, Anthony DiNozzo Junior! Be a man, go get your coffee and behave yourself civilized._

Determined, he went to the coffee stand and ordered himself a coffee. Ziva was shocked when she noticed him, but he kept a straight face and didn't let on any emotion. When he got his coffee, he turned around and walked past them when he briefly stopped to greet them. He wasn't sure why he stopped. Maybe it was the little masochist in him. He couldn't prevent that you can clearly notice his discomfort because of that meeting in his choice of words. „Agent David, Officer Eshel. Nice to see you again."

Only now noticed Adam Tony's presence but when he did, he smiled friendly at Tony. „Ah, Agent DiNozzo. It is also nice to see you again." _Ass kisser._

„Now if you'll excuse me, I have overdrawn my break long enough. I wish you a nice afternoon." Tony didn't wait for an answer and walked towards the NCIS entrance. Only after he put a few meter between him and the two Israeli's, he dared to breathe deeply again. But he was proud of himself. Instead of running away hurt, he posed himself to the situation. The first step was done and he hoped that the others will be as easy like that.

He walked faster when he heard Ziva calling after him. The last thing he wanted to do is starting another argument. Not when they haven't even recovered yet from the last one they had. It wouldn't end well. He made it to the lift, but when the doors were about to shut, they opened again by a small hand between the doors. A hand he knew very well. Ziva entered the lift silently and pressed the button for their floor, but Tony was sure that it wouldn't be all.

And he was right. As soon as the doors were shut, she pushed the emergency button, so that the lift stopped and she turned to confront him. „It is not like it looked."

„Not my business." Tony said monotonously, while he strictly looked straight ahead.

„He was just here to clear a few things."

„Not my business." Why did she make it so hard for him to treat her like a normal colleague? Be normal colleagues who don't know that much about the private life of the others and also do not want to know.

„I am sorry for what I have said to you this morning. It was inappropriate and the words had been spoken out of fury. You know that I do not think like that about you. You are more than this. Maybe you were like this when we first met, but now you are." She waited for a reaction. For something. But he remained silent.

„Tony …" tried Ziva over again, but Tony interrupted her rather harshly.

„I have understood, Ziva. Don't worry, our partnership won't be bothered by our argument. I am a big boy, I can take this. And now we have to go back to work, before Gibbs gives us both a head slap for being late." He leaned a little bit forwards so he could reach the emergency button and gave her a small smile to calm her. Today, he wanted to avoid another confrontation and if she has the feeling that the situation was still at its lowest, she wouldn't let him leave.

When the lift finally reached their floor, the two agents stepped out and went to their desks. She briefly glanced over to him again, but he ignored her completely. She sighed. It didn't seem like they are on their way to their normal relationship. Not even close.

* * *

To go shopping on the weekend was not easy. So many people went shopping on weekends, because most think that nobody goes then. That was one of the craziest idea he ever heard. The stores were overcrowded and the fight for the best food has had begun. Who arrived last, has lost. If Tony had the choice, he wouldn't set one foot in a supermarket on Saturday, but because his daughter had the excellent idea to invite Abby and Ducky for dinner without knowing whether they had some food at home, he had to go shopping and hoped to find something edible.

To be honest, Tony felt a little bit lost in the overcrowded supermarket. Everybody bumped into someone and also everybody seemed to know exactly what they wanted. All at once Tony felt the urge to go out of the store, which is why he oriented himself again and searched for the next best steaks he could find. He could get a hold of some broccoli, six carrots and a cucumber. He would make a few noodles and a sauce. He already had the noodles at home and the ingredients for the sauce too. He needed only the steaks. For drinks he could offer red wine for Ducky and Abby. He always had a red wine at home.

After he got the steaks, he pushed the shopping cart further without paying attention to the people in front of him and he promptly crashed into someone.

„Ouch!" Tony heard and only then he noticed that he just ran into somebody with his shopping cart. The woman had dropped a bag with lemons from the shock, that are rolling on the ground now.

„Oh god, I am so sorry! I haven't paid attention to where I was pushing my cart. Are you hurt?" It was really embarrassing for Tony being somewhere else with his thoughts and running into a woman.

„Yes, I know, nowadays you need a special license for a shopping cart. It is not as easy to push one in front of you as it looks like. It is hard work to do something like that." The woman answered sarcastically.

Tony wanted to just respond something sarcastic when the woman finally turned around. Tony stopped breathing for a moment. She was beautiful. Long, curly, blond hair, azure eyes, a head smaller than him, sportily and just fantastic. Now he was even more embarrassed.

He gave her his best smile. „Maybe you can tell me where I can acquire this special license?"

The woman lifted an eyebrow and grinned at him. „Ah! A charmer and a good looking one too. How rare." She kneeled down to pick up her lemons.

„Wait, I help you." Together they collected the lemons again and had them well stowed away in the bag again. „By the way, I am Tony."

„I am Elena. And what leads you on a Saturday evening in the supermarket hell?"

„I had to buy some things for dinner tomorrow. And you?"

„I had no lemons and because my staff didn't think it was necessary to tell me that little fact on time, I had to come here. "

„Lemons? What do you work?" asked Tony.

„I own a bar and we urgently need lemons for our drinks."

„You own a bar? How is it called, maybe I have heard already of it?" for some reason he didn't want that meeting with Elena to end.

„The bar is called 'District'. So nicely it is to speak to you, but I have to go. My people are already waiting for the lemons." Both had to grin at this statement.

„Well, then Elena. Maybe we see each other again. I promise to practice my skill in pushing the shopping cart."

Now she had to laugh out loud. She had a wonderful laugh. „Then we'll hope for the best, aren't we?"

„Bye."

„Bye, Tony."

The only thing he could do was to watch her go. Hadn't he wished for a chance to get over Ziva? Tony had the feeling that he was just given his chance. Elena. Tony already planned a visit to the 'District' and its beautiful owner. All at once he saw a light again in the everlasting long tunnel, which was his life.

* * *

**Until next week :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the long wait but life got in the way. I tried for a long time to reach my beta, who had the chapters 6 and 7, but I never got an answer. So I had to search for a new one and luckily I found a good one. At this point, I want to thank OneWriterGirlOfficial for helping me out. Also, there was a bereavement in the family.**

**I really want to promise you guys that I'll update regulary from now on but I don't want to break my promise. What I can promise is that I'll update as soon as I get the chapters back from my beta.**

**Thanks for being patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was Monday morning, eight o'clock to be exact. Tony just entered the bullpen and in spite of the long evening with Ducky and Abby, he felt relatively well recovered. McGee and Ziva were already sitting at their desks and were working on something. If Tony had to guess, he'd say they were working cold cases. It felt like an eternity to him since the team had had a new case. Since Parsons investigated Bodnar's case, the team had been taken from the rotation and only when Parsons ended his investigation, they would be on it again. Hopefully the team would still be intact and not broken because of Parsons.

„Good morning Probie, Ziva." Tony greeted his colleagues. Ziva gave him a weak smile, uncertain where the two of them stood at the moment.

„Good morning, Tony. When I was down at Abby's this morning to give something to her, I discovered that you invited Abby and Ducky over for dinner. Why didn't you ask us, too? It'd have been interesting to get to know Amelia better. She seems like a bright girl. "

Ziva stared at Tony. McGee hadn't told her about that fact when he came back from Abby and was surprised at what she heard. She understood that Tony didn't want to let her in on his private life, but McGee? He shouldn't have a problem with McGee and in spite of the many teasing moments, they are good friends. They could depend on each other when the situation called for it.

She considered last night how she could strengthen her partnership with Tony again and built it farther up, but everything she had thought of needed a clarifying conversation and Tony didn't look like he wanted to have one in the nearer future. Not when they had tried to have three conversations last week and every time it had ended in the worst way possible.

In addition to her problems with Tony, Adam had called again to ask if she already had plans for the evening. She didn't understand what he wanted in the U.S. They had agreed that one time in Israel that it would not happen again and that they were just friends. The second night with Adam hadn't been planned and Ziva had felt awful afterwards. But apparently Adam had fallen in love with her and now he thought that he had a chance at a relationship with her, but you need two people for a relationship and Ziva was not interested in one with Adam. She told Adam that she had to go to work earlier than usually, so that she had to go to bed early and that she would call him when she had some free time again. That meant she had to find a solution not only for her problems with Tony, but also for her situation with Adam, because if she'd have to decide between the two of them she'd always choose Tony and that wouldn't be fair to Adam. He was a nice and good man, good looking, clever and witty. He deserved a woman who really loved him and not her, whom only used him as a distraction from her problems. Ziva shook her head and tried to concentrate at the present again.

„I don't think that you can take it as a planned dinner party if your guests just invited themselves over. But nevertheless, Jo had a great time getting to know Abby better and being around Ducky again. Besides, my apartment is too small to be able to invite the whole team over. But, nevertheless, you can invite us sometime over for dinner, McGemcity. You have enough money."

„As good as I know you, Tony, I'd be poor at the of the evening."

„Ha ha, really witty." Tony responded not a second later.

„I find it suitable, DiNozzo." Tony's body suddenly stiffs when he heard the voice of Gibbs behind him. Gibbs grinned briefly and passed him. „Parsons finishes his investigation today."

Now three amazed faces are staring directly at Gibbs. _Parsons was finished?_ „Really? I was getting the feeling that he has made himself quite comfortable in his position," says DiNozzo.

„His investigations can't go on forever. To be exact, we have to go up to Vance now and find out the results of the investigation."

„Do you think that the team is going to be broken up?" This was the biggest worry and Ziva was the only one who announced the question loudly.

„Well, we're about to find out." Gibbs walked to the stairs and the others followed him. When they got into Vance's office, Parsons was already there. Vance got up to greet his agents.

„Nice that everybody is here now. I am glad to be able to say that Agent Parsons ends his investigation about Ilan Bodnar's death and that soon everything will go back to normal again. Agent Parsons, you have the word."

„As you all know, I'm here to investigate the case of Ilan Bodnar. To be precise, whether his death was on purpose or, actually, only an accident. In the time in which I was here I have studied each of you in detail. While I couldn't find any proof which would point out to the fact that the death of Ilan Bodnar was on purpose, and the talks with you also have proved nothing in this direction, I have come to the conclusion that his death was, indeed, an accident."

The tension disappeared and the relief is noticeable on the faces of the agents. But Parsons isn't finished yet. „However, I have learnt a lot about your team in the time in which I was here and have seen through some of your old cases and caught up information of your team from other agents and agencies. Apparently it is no rarity for this team to decide on things without agreement with the director or SecNav and to perform unorthodox action and this can't be tolerated any longer. To improve the control of this team, all decisions will be sanctioned in future by a second person, sort of a Team Manager. This Team Manager will be kept up to date about all facts, results and all other approaches in a case. He'll be the new leader of this team, so to speak and will be provided by the DOD. Any questions?"

„Will this Team Manager be also present in the field?" asks Gibbs.

„Only if he thinks it's necessary. Primarily, he is only there to be informed about the actions of this team and to transmit this information to higher positions. Should he think, however that his presence is necessary, he may also interfere in the field work."

„When will this Team Manager arrive?" asked Vance who didn't like the idea. He didn't need somebody who interfered with his decisions.

„Probably tomorrow morning. He comes from L.A. where he has just finished a case. His flight goes very early in the morning and he will come here immediately from the airport and introduces himself."

„That means it is already decided who'll take the position of the Team Manager?"

„Yes. The person is already informed and he knows his future duties." Parsons looked at his watch. „If there are no further questions, I have to get going. I have another appointment."

Vance hold out his hand to Parsons to say goodbye. „Agent Parson, thank you for your work."

„This is my job, Director." Parsons took his bag and looked at the team. „I hope that the methods and the exchange of information between the team and the authorities will improve and that another internal investigation won't be necessary any time soon. Agents Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, McGee. I wish you a nice day." Everybody watched as Parsons left the office.

„Finally! I started to think that he'll never leave." says Vance and sits down at his desk again.

„What do you think of this new Team Manager?" asks Gibbs.

„Nothing good. I don't need somebody who interferes with my decisions regarding the MCRT. I lead this agency for many years now and I never had to justify my decisions, except if it has concerned something in which the SecNav had to be included. But it was likely to be only a matter on time, when somebody would have come to keep a short leash on your team."

„Do you know who it is?"

„No. Parsons hasn't mentioned a name, but I think, he won't approve as many things as I did, otherwise Parsons wouldn't have chosen him."

„Then we have to wait and see who this Team Manager is who wants to restrain the team," Gibbs said.

* * *

The team was on a side road somewhere in Georgetown and was working a crime scene. Ziva questioned the witnesses, McGee took pictures of the scene and Tony took measures. Half an hour after the meeting in Vance's office, they had gotten a new case. A dead Petty Officer had ben discovered in a side road. The provisionally cause of death were three shots to the chest. Even if it wasn't in favor for the Petty Officer, the team was glad to have an actual case again.

After the scene was completely worked and the body was loaded into the truck, the agents were packing up to work on the evidence and statements of the witnesses at NCIS HQ. Unfortunately McGee was quicker than Tony, so that Tony had to ride with Ziva in one car. Other than Tony, Ziva was glad about this fact, because she had waited for the best opportunity to start a new conversation with Tony regarding their arguments and disagreements and a car drive on which Tony couldn't flee from, played in her favor.

Since the last argument, which had degenerated, the situation between them hadn't changed. The partnership with him had hardly changed and someone who didn't know the two of them that well wouldn't recognize the small differences. For a foreign eye, they would be the perfect team, but Ziva noted the differences and she was sure that the team had noticed them, too. Tony and Ziva were not as close with each other anymore than a few weeks ago. If Tony didn't have to speak with her because of something related to the case, he wouldn't say a word to her. The usual flirting was gone and Tony didn't take interest in her private life anymore, which was not normal, because Tony was _always_ interested in the private life of her and the others.

However, Tony seemed to stay true to his threat and stopped everything that wasn't professional. Ziva won't accept that. She wanted to get back their partnership. Her partner. Her Tony. Her Tony who snooped through her desk. Her Tony who bluntly flirted with her at every opportunity he got. Her Tony for whom she would give her life. Even if she wouldn't tell it anybody, she had, finally, accepted her feelings for Tony. But before she could tell him about her feelings, their partnership had to be restored and Ziva was very determined to do this.

„Tony, can we talk about what happened?" Ziva asked, not knowing exactly how she should approach the subject.

„I would prefer it if we'd postpone the conversation."

„No, we will not postpone it. This is the perfect time for it. None of us can flee and we can talk through everything. We cannot push away this conversation forever."

„We can if we really want to." Tony answered meekly. _Maybe it would make a difference when I drove a little bit faster? Then we'd be faster at the Navy Yard and this conversation would be over._

„Tony! Why do you make it so difficult for me?"

Tony sighs. It'd do nothing good. Maybe he should simply resign himself to this conversation and afterwards the world would be okay again. „Alright, you want to talk? Then talk. But don't expect me to be a part of this."

„Thanks." This is not really what Ziva understood by a clearing conversation, but maybe she should be glad that he listened to her at all. „I would like to apologize for my behavior."

Tony tried difficultly to hold back a sarcastic answer. Instead, he pressed his lips together tighter and listened.

„I was furious and lost control. But that should not have happened. I'd want you to know that I don't think of you like that. Maybe I thought so at the beginning, but not anymore. You have changed. To the better. You are not this big child any more who looks after every dress and every woman would be proud if she could call you her own." Tony still said no word and Ziva briefly pauses. What she was going to say next didn't necessarily change their partnership for good, but she had to say it. „I know that I would be proud to be able to call you my own."

Tony hold his look on the streets. He let himself go through what she had just said in his head. If this was a scene in one of his movies, he'd now reveal her his feelings. Then they would happily begin a relationship and work on their happy end. Nobody could damage their relationship. But this was not a movie scene and Happy Endings were rare in real life. The problems between them would not simply disappear because they finally stood to their feelings. No, in real life you have to solve the problems first and then you can try to work on a Happy End.

Apparently he has waited too long to give an answer, because Ziva started to speak again. Her insecurity was clear to her voice. „And I'm sorry about Adam. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. If I could take it back, I would. I slept with him because I felt alone, but the consolation just lasted so long and when I woke up in the morning I felt even more awful."

„Ziva." How should they be able to solve the problem if she didn't even notice what's the real problem? The thing with Adam made no difference. Though it didn't fit right with him that she had slept with him, this isn't the real problem and Tony had no desire to point it out. If she didn't get it what it really was here, wasn't the partnership already lost?

„If you really don't notice what's the real problem here, then it's maybe better to leave it with a professional partnership." Tony says finally.

„What do you mean with 'real problem'? Besides you're not telling me about your daughter, for which I still have not forgiven you, the problem is Adam and our stupid argument!"

„Adam is not the problem! We are not a couple, Ziva. We have no rights on each other. You can do whatever you want to do." Tony said louder than he had wanted. He felt how his patience was strained and he had to control himself not to shout. This situation was so frustrating. Did he really have to present everything to her, so that she understood it? Where was the Ziva with whom he could carry on whole conversations without speaking a single word? Where was the Ziva who understood him completely? Where was she?

„The problem is that I've said to you at the airport that you are not alone. I even told it in your mother language! I have been by your side, have asked you what you needed. I have supported your need for revenge and have even made it one of my priorities not to stop until we had found Bodnar. I let you in my apartment when you felt you where at your lowest and did everything to cheer you up and to protect you. But this didn't matter to you. You've isolated yourself, have held me on distance. And the one time you search for nearness and a way to avoid the loneliness you maneuvered yourself into, you didn't come to me. You haven't remembered your partner that would have been there for you. God, Ziva, I would have jumped in the next airplane and would have flown to you. But not to take Adam's place. No, I would have just been there for you. I would have distracted you from your thoughts, or would have just sat there quietly and would have let you rest on my shoulder. Would've taken you in my arms and told you that I'd always be there for you. Just like the team is there for you. If a phone call would have been what you needed, I would've been ready to spend the whole night on the phone, even when it would mean that the bill would be a month salary. I would have been there for you. But obviously you didn't need your partner who would have done all these things. You've pushed me away often enough now. You wanted to be alone, to be on your own so I have decided to grant you your wish and to leave you alone and threat you like any other colleague. I won't interfere in your private life any more. I'll only deal with you on a professional level and I hope that this is enough distance, so that you feel comfortable. From now on I will think of myself. I'm done telling you again and again like a broken recorder that I'm there for you. That you can always come to me, only to be pushed away at the end over and over again. I don't

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, finally the next chapter :)**

**I feel bad that I don't update faster and I'm always amazed that some author's update daily.**

**But I don't have that much free time, so thanks for being patience with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the drive to NCIS was spent in silence. Since Tony didn't want to have a conversation from the beginning, he didn't make an attempt to start another one then, either. The chance that this would bite his ass later on was too big. If this meant that they wouldn't say another word to each other for some time, then so be it.

Ziva's reason to be silent was another one. She wouldn't mind to continue their conversation and try to solve their problems. Just not now. She had to wait for the perfect opportunity for her next attempt and try to express her words better. Meanwhile, she thought about Tony's words again.

He was right, they were no couple. Officially, they could do whatever they wanted to do, but nevertheless, there was a kind of agreement between them since Dearing. An unofficial and unspoken agreement. Nobody dated somebody. Because of this unofficial and unspoken agreement she felt as if she had cheated on him. But Tony apparently didn't care about her night with Adam. At least he had told her that Adam was not the reason for their differences and even while she didn't think that it left him cold, she believed him.

He often told her that he was there for her. He has been at her side in some of the hardest times in her life. But she didn't want to accept it. Accept him. She had ignored him over and over again and had left him in the dark about her plans and actions. She hadn't made it easy for him and nevertheless, he always had come back to her over and over again. She should be glad that he still wanted to be her partner after all. To have a partner, who pushes you away over and over again and is working rather alone in difficult situations, is not exactly the ideal of what she thinks is a partnership.

Ziva looked at Tony. He was concentrating completely upon the streets and didn't notice that he was being observed. Or maybe he just didn't comment on it. They should be at NCIS any minute. Maybe it was time to ignore the words and to let the actions speak. She and Tony had to trust each other again before they could speak about it. From now on, she would show Tony that he could count on her. She would try harder again. Allowing him to an even bigger part in her life and telling him more.

When Ziva turned away from Tony again and looked out of the window, she noticed that they already were at NCIS and Tony was parking the car. _Had she been lost in her thoughts that long that she didn't notice that they were already there?_

Silently they got out of the car, grabbed their bags from the trunk and walked in the direction of the main entrance. Tony considered whether he should say something to her after all, but couldn't think of something that wouldn't eventually lead them to the conversation again that they already had in the car. He saw a woman who stood at the reception. She seemed familiar to him. This figure and this blond hair… He rummaged through his memory when the meeting at the supermarket on Saturday suddenly occurred to him again. _Was she really here? What did she do here?_

"Elena?" Tony asked a little bit hesitantly. Maybe he was mistaken.

The woman turned to him confused. _No, he was right, she was it._ He already had gotten to know these blue eyes. Tony's mood improved with every second. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me? I'm the guy who had no special license for the shopping cart."

Elena had to laugh out loud as she remembered their encounter in the supermarket. "Yes, sure. Tony, right?"

"Exactly. Did the lemons last?"

"Yes, we actually have still some left. The people rather wanted beer that evening. Typical, I could bet that if I wouldn't have brought the lemons, then everyone would've wanted a cocktail."

Ziva stood a few feet away from them and observed the whole scene. She wasn't sure what she should think about this woman. She didn't like it at all how open they were with each other. The last thing she needed was one more person in this game. There already were too many. He seemed to have realized that she was still there. "Hey, err… Ziva. Why don't go ahead. I will be up in a minute." Without waiting for her to answer, he turned to Elena again. Without making a big fuss, Ziva scowled and went off to the elevator. They didn't need another disagreement at the moment.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you again. Are you visiting somebody?"

"I'm here because of my brother. Colin Warren."

"Your brother is an NCIS agent? How small the world is, through," Tony answered.

"He works in the IT department. He will probably not experience so many exciting things, but this is alright with me. That way I won't have to worry about him."

"Should I take you to see him?"

"Surely you have more important things to do then taking me to see my brother."

"But that wouldn't be as much fun as taking a wonderful woman to see her brother," Tony replied charmingly.

"Alright, if you think so."

"I insist on it!" Tony looked at the Officer who welcomes the visitors. „Hey Dave. I take over from here."

"Alright, Tony."

"You ready?" asked Tony and offered her arm to her.

She smiled at him and accepted his arm. "Ready".

* * *

It was already 10:43pm when Tony went home. They still couldn't find anything useful regarding the case. In other words, they still had no suspect. At least his mood was better than in the morning. Elena's brother, Colin, was a nice fellow. When the three talked briefly, they joked a lot. However, he had arranged to meet Elena for coffee sometime. He wanted to get to know her better.

When he came back to the bullpen with a bright smile on the face, he was immediately grilled for information by McGee. Ziva had kept silent, but gave him questioning looks throughout the day. As if she tried to find out something. They briefly spoke about the case, but that was already about it what they spoke with each other. Tony wished that the situation wouldn't be so complicated. He missed his partner, his best friend, but she had to learn that she wasn't always alone and that she had to involve her partner in her decisions. Of course she wasn't the only one to blame for their current situation. He definitely should've told her earlier about Jo.

His mood fell again when his car didn't want to start. He was on the verge of calling a cap as Ziva appeared. Even though he didn't want to spend even more time alone with her, he accepted her offer for a drive home. He only wanted to go home and be with his daughter. The drive was uncomfortable and they didn't speak a word with each other for the whole drive to his apartment. Ziva said goodbye to him with the promise to pick him up tomorrow morning again. To avoid a discussion, he agreed.

He opened the front door and saw his daughter sitting next to Luisa on the couch. Both were lost in the movie they were watching.

"Hey, you are still awake." Tony walked over to them and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Shush, dad! The best scene of the movie will be on shortly." She didn't look at her father once, but watched intently at the screen and waited for the scene.

Tony chuckled and bent forward to give her one more kiss on the forehead. "Sorry".

Tony withdrew to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He heard quiet steps behind him. When he turns around he saw Luisa standing in front of him. She looked tired. He should send her home, so that she could lie down. "School starts later tomorrow. That is the only reason why I allowed her to watch the movie."

„Don't worry, I'm not angry. To tell the truth, I am glad that I can see my daughter today. I haven't seen her as much as I want to lately. Maybe I should take a vacation."

"Her school vacation starts in two weeks. This would be a good time for a vacation. Then you can be with her as much as you want to."

"I'll ask for some vacation time first thing tomorrow."

"Good to know. You're a great father, Tony. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. And now excuse me, please. This old lady has to lie down."

Tony smiled at Luisa softly. "Good night, Lu."

"Good night."

He took his glass of water and joined Jo on the couch. If Tony remembered the movie properly, it should be ending in the next ten or so minutes. Tony had no doubt that his daughter had her love for movies from him. He remembered when he watched all Disney movies with her on the weekends. These were good times. At that time Luisa had just shaken her head, but watched two movies with them.

At that time it wasn't as complicated like today. The days were shorter and his Captain had always paid attention to the fact that he went home on time. Because the Captain had children himself, he knew how it was to be at home so rarely. Especially when they were still so young. However, this had changed when he had gone to NCIS. Though Gibbs was also solicitous of the fact that he could spend a lot of time with Jo, but the hours were longer, nevertheless. At that time Jo had needed a while to get used to the fact that her daddy wasn't home as much as he used to. She hadn't liked it at all that she couldn't see him as much anymore.

Meanwhile she had got used to it, however, he was not sure whether that was something good or bad. While he worked, she was at school and afterwards she mostly went to one of her many courses outside of school. She was very active and took pleasure getting to know things. She loved to get to know new things and he was thrilled that she was so open for new things.

Tony was torn from his thoughts when he felt something heavy on his upper arm. He looked down and saw that Jo had fallen asleep and her head landed on his arm. Without disturbing her in her sleep, he bent forward to reach the remote on the coffee table. He switched off the television and slowly got up. He wrapped his arms around her back and legs and picked her up. Gently, he carried her to her bed and covered her with the blanket. At least she had thought ahead and had already put on her pjs. She had learnt to put them on after she had fallen asleep in front of the TV over and over again. She changed before, so that he just would have to carry her to bed, without waking her up again to change. He kissed her on the forehead and sneaked out of her room.

Tony, however, didn't go to bed yet. He sat down on the sofa and thought of the events of the day. The day had started well. He had had a lot of fun when Abby and Ducky had been here there on Sunday for dinner. But he had felt a little bit uneasy when he had seen Ziva this morning. He hadn't known how he should behave around her. Especially with all these words they had thrown at each other. He was glad that they could behave so civilized and forget about their argument for the time being. The team had it hard enough at the moment and the others shouldn't be burdened with their problems.

He was completely confused when they were called up into Vance's office. He was definitely glad that Parsons was finally gone. Though he hadn't torn the team apart or transferred one of them to another team, he had provided for the fact that the team didn't get away unscathed. All the things he had uncovered and in all wounds he had poked around led to the fact that the team now felt vulnerable. At the same time he didn't know what he should think of this Team Manager. This Team Manager would certainly make things more complicated and more troubling for the team. That was something, Tony was sure of. Parsons didn't send him to them without a reason. But on the other hand, he felt a little bit sorry for the new Team Manager. You can either get on with Gibbs well or absolutely not. There was nothing in between and when you consider that Gibbs already didn't like this new Team Manager, things could only get worse for this new addition of NCIS.

Tony was glad that the team had a case again. Cases sometimes lasted long and also could be nerve wracking, but they were still better than paperwork. It was good to work on a real murder scene again. Listening to Ducky and his stories and annoying McGee.

After they had finished up, he had been too slow and had to drive back to NCIS with Ziva. Unlike her, he hadn't liked that at all. While she had been keen to talk to him, he had wanted to avoid it under all circumstances. But, as usual, he had been unlucky. He always had bad luck when it came to things like that. It was unbelievable that she still thought that her One Night Stand with Adam was the only thing to blame for their argument. He admitted that it hurt him, but what hurt him even more, was what had been the reason for this One Night Stand. The fact that she had felt alone, although he had told her that she was not alone. He also had shown her that he'll always be there for her, but obviously it hadn't been enough. He hadn't been enough.

After she finally had gotten a reaction from him, he had told her what really was wrong in his opinion. He had told her everything and he hadn't cared if he told her something he didn't want to, because it felt so good. After that, the mood had dropped to a new low again. None of them had spoken more than two words throughout the day. The longest conversation Ziva had with him today was when she asked him if she should drive him home. That was all.

While they had their conversation in the car, he didn't even thing of the fact that he didn't tell her about Amelia, but in the end, he too, was to blame for their current situation. While he knew that he should apologize to her, he hid behind his hurt feelings and every time he thought of it again, he justified himself that he wasn't the only one who had done something wrong. As long as she didn't apologize to him and saw her wrongs, he won't feel sorry for his actions regarding the knowledge of his daughter's existence. But after the couple of conversations with Ziva, which were loaded with emotions, he cooled down. He thought a little bit clearer again. They both had done something wrong and maybe he should apologize first. He couldn't stay mad at her forever. He couldn't hide from her forever.

One of the highlights of the day had been Elena. She had brought him to other thoughts somehow. Let him forget about all of his problems for a couple of minutes. He liked her. He liked her enough to meet up with her. He was even relatively sure that Elena and Jo would get on well. He could hardly wait to see her again.

Tony emptied his glass, switched off the living room lights and went to bed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**So, next chapter will have the new Team Manager in it and lets just say, Tony won't be happy to see who exactly is the Team Manager.**

**I'm happy about every Review :)**


End file.
